


a gentle fall of snow

by TheEbonHawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a sleepy morning with the Prodigal Knight and her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a gentle fall of snow

A chilly breath of wind came in through the draft in the window, and Revan shivered. 

The movement caused her arms, folded over her chest, to rub against Carth’s. She scooted closer to him and deeper into the warmth provided by his body heat and the insulation of their white comforter and sheets, which she pulled up tighter under her chin.

He was asleep, and seemingly unbothered by winter’s greeting. When he got off work today, he'd fix the window for her and apologize for not thinking to check it before the cold season came in.

Coruscanti winters were harsh. Maybe she remembered that from her childhood or maybe she'd just heard it somewhere. She wondered that about a lot of things.

Her eyes were shut, and she was still mostly asleep until the second draft came. It was as cold against her skin as ice, and it shocked her eyes open. She pushed herself up on her elbow and looked out the viewport. The cityscape was partially obscured by fog, and a gentle fall of snow was swirling downward outside. 

She sat up further, staring with near awe. 

Carth stirred next to her. “What’chu looking at, beautiful?”

She smiled softly and pointed at the viewport. “It's snowing.”

Carth sat up and looked. “Wow.”

Merith snuggled into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. “You see a lotta that, Fleet?”

He covered her hands with his and squeezed them. “No, I don't. I guess I will now, though.”

Merith hummed contently. The soft flurries were increasing. “It looks so pure.”

Carth nodded. “Yeah. It's peaceful.”

Merith piled up their pillows and guided him to lie down again, propped up to see the snow. She lay next to him, her chest against his back. She kissed his neck and rested her head on his shoulder to see. “You know, Onasi, I think we're going to make it.”

He squeezed her hands again. “Me too,” he whispered.

Merith watched the weather with him for a while, then lay her head between the pillow and his strong back to fall asleep again. The bed was warm, and remarkably, she felt safe.


End file.
